1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to test systems, and particularly, to a voltage limiting test system having an assistant test device.
2. Description of Related Art
A voltage limiting test device is used to test a limiting voltage value of a memory of a motherboard. A voltage of the memory is changed by changing the resistance of a resistor in the voltage limiting test device. When the motherboard works, the voltage of the memory is adjusted, once the motherboard stops working, at that time, the voltage of the memory is the limiting voltage of the memory. However, during test, the voltage of the memory is changed by manually adjusting a button on the voltage limiting test device to change the resistance of the resistor, for the voltage of the memory to be adjusted once, the button needs to be triggered once, which is time-consuming and inefficient.